When in need
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: This is a request from Lexboss! This contains her Original Character know as Lexy! Gumball is dumped by Penny and goes into a deep depression. When he begins to think about suicide, Lexy comes in and saves the day! Remember to review and if you have any, I will do requests!


When in need

This is a request by Lexboss. There are two of her Original Characters in this story. The main one being Lexy Watterson. If you wish to see Lexy in an actual photo, be sure to search Lexboss in Deviantart! Shout out to you Lexboss!

Disclaimer! I do not own Amazing World Of Gumball or the Original Characters!

By 105

Gumball woke up pumped for school. Today was the day he was going to ask his girlfriend Penny to the school dance. He heard the alarm clock beeping loudly and then a huge slam. He looked to see a pink hand the size of his, that had just completely slammed and broke the alarm. He looked up to see a very tired Lexy, his twin sister who had pink fur like that of his Dad, yet was a cat like him. She was remarkably similar to Nicole. Everyday he felt proud of his sister for escaping the grasp of her climbed out of his bed and grabbed a towel to go shower. " Gumball, don't even dare. That's my hot water!" Lexy shouted, angry that she was woken up by a annoying alarm clock. Gumball backed off as she had the strange strength of his mother. " Yep, I know! Your water!" Gumball worriedly told her as she got off her bed and walk off with a towel into the bathroom to shower.

Gumball sat, eating his cereal and thinking of how he was going to ask Penny. ' Hmm maybe I could ride in on a motorcycle and go off a ramp and stop right in front of her and ask her right then and there. Naw, I'll probably ask her like how I asked her to be my girlfriend.' Then he looked over at Lexy, she was wearing her usual pitch black shirt, and her pretty blue skirt. She was of course like him, wearing no shoes. " Hey Lexy, are you gonna ask Blast to the dance?" Gumball asked his twin sister with utter curiosity. " NO! Duh, he asked me! A girl never asks a guy to the dance! Plus, he already asked me." Lexy sarcastically explained to her twin with a little anger. " Alright kids! Time for school!" Nicole yelled out of the kitchen as she finished cleaning up the counters. Richard walked down stairs yawning, he walked out the door first and got in the car, still half asleep. Gumball walked out first, followed by Aniease, Darwin, Lexy, and Nicole. Lexy ran up to Aniease to hold her hand. They piled into the car and drove off.

" Alright kids, have a wonderful day at school!" Nicole waved to them as she drove away. " Come on Aniease!" Lexy yelled to her younger sister and grabbed her hand to walk inside. " Dude, why are you so excited today? You've been shaking your hands all morning!" Darwin questioned his furry brother, who was still shaking his hands. " Dude! I already told you. Today is the day I ask Penny to the school dance!" Gumball explained in excitement. " Oh that's right... Alright well I'll see you at Lunch!" Darwin waved to his friend as he walked faster than him to their Homeroom. " Hey Penny!" Gumball greeted the beautiful girl in front of him. " Hey Gumball!" She returned the greeting and turned to grab his hand. He obliged and grabbed hers. They walked to their homeroom and released their grip when they had to separate. Gumball sat down and looked up at Mrs. Simeon. She as usual was sitting smugly drinking her coffee. He slumped into his chair and looked over to see Lexy staring dreamily at her boyfriend. Blast Hellstorm. Gumball hated him but he didn't want to confront Lexy, who would most likely pound his face in.

" Penny!" Penny heard a voice from behind and turned to see her cousin Leslie. " Oh, hey Leslie!" She greeted her cousin who dismissed the greeting and walked up to her. " Penny, you need to break up with Gumball." Leslie told his cousin simply while they walked down the hall. " What! WHY?" Penny a little angry and hurt questioned her Flower cousin. " Let me explain." Leslie answered as he walked with Penny to Lunch.

Gumball looked around before he sat down for Penny. He found her sitting by Leslie and talking to him. He walked over and greeted them both, " Hey Penny! Hey Leslie!"Gumball sat down and prepared himself to ask her. Leslie nodded to Penny and left to sit by his own friends. Gumball and Penny said the same thing at the same time, " I have something to tell you." " You go first." Penny told the cat hurriedly. " Penny, will you go to the dance with me?" Gumball questioned the girl in front of him with complete seriousness. " Gumball... I, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were gonna say that. But we have to stop this. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." And with that, Penny got up and sat somewhere else. Gumball just sat there. He was staring off where she just sat. Penny looked over at him and mouthed the words, " I love you." Gumball's eye twitched when he felt the tears forming. He put his hands on his temples and supported himself with his elbows on the table. He sat there, making no noise as the tears fell from his face onto the table. His appetite was gone, his color was gone replaced with a pale blue, and his personality is gone. He sat there, letting the tears roll of his face.

He spent the day in the same state without the tears. Wide mouthed, shocked face, and hands on his temples. He sat through the rest of the day, listening to nothing. Lexy noticed this and thought she'd ask him why at home. At least before she goes out with Blast. She brushed it off for now though. She didn't want to lose concentration. She was smart, so she always paid attention. She was writing down notes for the test tomorrow. She wanted to be ready, and it was a openbook test so she would as usual, ace it. She sat through the rest of the day, checking on Gumball occasionally. She got her test back from last week and of course she aced it. She went home looking at Gumball who had the same posture.

" Gumball? What's wrong honey? You've been like this since I got you from home." Nicole asked her son with worry as he laid on the bed with the same face. " I was gonna ask Penny to the dance, then she broke up with me." Gumball explained to his mother, who was now sitting on the bed looking at him. " If there are more terrible feelings like this in life, what does it matter if I cut a few years off? Everyone dies right? So it doesn't matter if people die naturally, un-naturally, it happens without anyone caring. It all ends in tears, and grief. There is no reason that I shouldn't die if I don't want too. If there really is a god, he will let me have a blissful after life." Gumball muttered causing Nicole to shudder in horror. She put the baby monitor with a video feed to make sure Gumball didn't kill himself. Lexy was right outside the front door. " Thanks for taking me to that movie Blast!" Lexy thanked her boyfriend when they walked up to the door. " Aw no problem Lexy, are you feeling it's first kiss time?" Blast flirted with the pink cat beside him. " Maybe so..." Lexy replied, throwing her arms around Blast's shoulders and pulling him close. They kissed for a little while until Blast pulled away. " I've gotta leave Lexy, amazing kiss." He comented her as he left. Lexy waved frantically and ran inside. " Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" She yelled at her Mom as she jumped up and down continuously. " Not now Lexy, and yes I know you just got your first kiss." Nicole grimly replied looking at the baby monitor. " What's wrong? Why do you have a baby monitor set up to look at Gumball?" Lexy questioned, all excitement left her body. " Your brother, i, is, having suicidal thoughts." Nicole struggled to get out, mumbling the whole time as tears formed quickly in her eyes. Lexy froze, she ran up to her room to find Gumball on the bed, looking up, hands crossed, body stiffened, deep in thought. " Gumball, don't commit suicide! I know Penny broke up with you but it gets better! I spent 12 years without a family! I scavenged for food because the kidnaper barely fed me!" Lexy angrily yelled at her twin. " Heh, Haha! I've liked Penny for 7 years! She moved here when I was 5! I've liked her the whole time! I felt amazing when she first said hi! You know how five years of anonymous notes, love letters, small talk, for it all to come crashing down at my feet! We were together for 3 months Lexy!" Gumball shot out of his bed in anger and walked downstairs for dinner, slamming the door almost cracking the wood.

The next day Lexy decided she had to do something before Gumball kills himself. She decided she would go to Penny's house and work something out. She thought about it all day. She even zoned out once, she'd never done that before. She got her focus and got the thought out of her mind but couldn't stop looking at Gumball every 5 minutes. She was worried, she knew she owed it to her brother to at least try.

Lexy knocked on Penny's family door, the door swung open and to her luck it was the girl she was looking for. " Hey Penny, I need to talk to you about Gumball. Why did you leave him?!" Lexy questioned, letting her temper die down before her family had to pay for another house. " Huh, Let's take a walk Lexy." Penny told her as she closed the door and began walking down the street. " The day he asked me to the dance, Leslie explained something to me. Gumball has known me for 5 years, if he liked me he would have tried earlier. I know it could be because of age and stuff like that but I honestly started to believe Leslie. I didn't want to do that but I needed to make sure." Penny explained, she felt like a great weight was lifted from her chest. Lexy felt a giant rage fill her, this was the complete opposite of what Gumball had told her. " Are you serious? All those love letters, anonymous admirers, they were all Gumball! He explained something to me, he felt like he had a connection the moment you first said Hi! He does like you, I'm sure he loves you Penny!" Lexy yelled angrily at the girl beside her loudly. Penny stopped and thought for a minute. She had a point, every week it seemed like she had a new admirer. Than she thought more and she began to hate her cousin. Leslie never liked Gumball! " Your right Lexy. I'm sorry about this. You go home and tell Gumball there's someone at the door and I'll be there alright?" Penny instructed the pink cat beside her who nodded and they began walking towards Lexy's house.

Lexy walked in and first went to her Mom. " Mom, keep quiet but Penny is gonna take Gumball back. I reasoned with her and she sees him for who he is. Stay back and let this happen." Lexy whispered into Nicole's ear and then ran upstairs. " Gumball, you've got a visitor." Lexy calmly told Gumball who got up and walked downstairs. He opened the door and froze when he saw Penny. Tears flowed to his eyes in waves. " Gumball, I'm sorry about everything. Leslie had convinced me that you didn't like me. I'm really sorry that I broke your heart. Even if it's just as friends, will you accept me back into your life?" Penny asked Gumball with slight worry. " Y, Yes!" Gumball yelled happily and ran to hug her. Lexy walked forward and looked back to see Nicole and Richard. " Our Family is amazing honey." Nicole told Richard with a smile as they kissed in celebration.


End file.
